Smart and Charming
by fanjimmy
Summary: Jimmy hits his head and gets amnesia and is a whole new person. Everbody likes Jimmy now. But Cindy wants the old Jimmy back.
1. The Accident

Everybody is fifteen years old. I would like to apologize about my last story "The Prophocy". Sorry it took me so long to update it and about the last chapter. So I will try to make this story better.  
  
"So class," said a very old teacher named Ms. Allen "the way plants produce are..." She was cut off there. The bell rang at Retroville High School and Jimmy and Cindy was rushing to their next class.  
  
"You are not going to beat me this time Neutron," said Cindy running down the hall.  
  
"Yes I'm am Vortex just like last time," said Jimmy about five feet ahead of her. Just then Jimmy slipped on a wet floor and hit his head hard. Cindy ran towards him.  
  
"Jimmy are you all right?" she asked, "Can someone get an ambulance here."  
  
Jimmy was knocked out cold. After five minutes the ambulance came and put Jimmy on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Cindy rode with him. The arrived at the hospital very quickly. They put him in a hospital bed on the seventh floor. Cindy was with him the whole time. After half a day in being in a comma, Jimmy woke up. When Cindy saw this she hugged him tight and started talking.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, Neutron."  
  
"Whose Neutron?"  
  
"You're Neutron."  
  
"No I'm not," said Jimmy angrily "I'm Charles. Charles Johnson and I'm from Paris, France."  
  
"No you are not you are James Isaac Neutron and you are from Retroville, Colorado. Oh my god, you must have amnesia."  
  
So how so you like the first chapter. Good or bad. Please review. 


	2. At the hospital

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. With school starting and my birthday was September 7, I was busy. Well here is the next chapter of "Smart and Charming."  
  
The doctor came in to check on Jimmy.  
  
"Hello Mr. Neutron," said the doctor "I'm Doctor Andrews and I came to check."  
  
He was cut off at the sight of Cindy's sad face.  
  
"Hello, who are you. Are you Mr. Neutron's girlfriend," said Dr. Andrews grinning.  
  
"No," said Cindy almost crying, "I'm his neighbor, Cindy Vortex."  
  
"Hello Ms. Vortex. What is wrong."  
  
"I think Jimmy has got amnesia."  
  
"WHAT," said Dr. Andrews running towards Jimmy.  
  
"For the last time I am not Jimmy," said Jimmy "I am Charles Johnson."  
  
"I think you are right Ms. Vortex," said Doctor Andrews running towards Jimmy getting a light in his eyes "how did this happen Ms. Vortex."  
  
"Get that light out of." said Jimmy pushing the light out of his eyes. Until Mrs. Neutron came into the room crying.  
  
"Jimmy how are you?" said Mrs. Neutron running towards Jimmy and hugging him tightly.  
  
"How come these people are calling me Jimmy," said Jimmy pushing Mrs. Neutron pushing off of him "I am not Jimmy I am Charles Johnson and I am from Paris, France.  
  
Mrs. Neutron looked scared while slowly walking back towards the doctor.  
  
"Doctor," said Mrs. Neutron looking scared and talking quietly "what is wrong with Jimmy?"  
  
"Well I was about to find out until you walked in screaming," said Dr. Andrews sharply "well Ms. Vortex will you please continue the story."  
  
"Well," said Cindy a little scared "we were racing to class, like we do everyday, and Jimmy was ahead of me. He slipped on a wet floor and hit his head hard."  
  
"So," said Mrs. Neutron grabbing Cindy by the soldiers tightly "it was your fault that Jimmy is like this."  
  
"Please," said Dr. Andrews trying to pry the two apart "if it wasn't for Cindy, resting your son's head quickly, he would have been in a coma or even worse. He would have died."  
  
After hearing this Mrs. Neutron let go of Cindy and said sorry.  
  
"Mrs. Neutron," said Cindy "where is Mr. Neutron?"  
  
"We is in the hospital," she said embarrassing "just not as a visitor."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Cindy confused.  
  
"After we heard that Jimmy was in the hospital, he fainted so hard that he bumped his head."  
  
Dr. Andrews and Cindy were laughing while Mrs. Neutron tried not to laugh but giggled.  
  
"Mrs. Neutron can I speak to you in the hall," said Dr. Andrews.  
  
"Of course," said Mrs. Neutron and they went into the hall.  
  
As they went into the hall Jimmy and Cindy started talking.  
  
"So Cindy how are you?"  
  
This surprised Cindy because Jimmy would never ask how she was. He would only make fun of her and would argue with everything he did.  
  
"I'm fine," said Cindy "a little concerned for you but fine. How about you?"  
  
"Beside from a little headache, I'm fine."  
  
The next few minutes were quiet.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Jimmy and almost scared Cindy "I have amnesia after racing you to class."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And why were we running to class."  
  
"Because," said Cindy happily "we always raced to class ever sense we were little."  
  
"So we knew each other sense we were little."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And we have never went out on a date or even kissed."  
  
"No," said Cindy angrily.  
  
"I don't know why I wouldn't have," said Jimmy while Cindy blushed a little "you are very beautiful."  
  
Cindy blushed a deeper red that looked crimson. Then the door opened. And at the door was Mr. Neutron. He was wearing a hospital gown and a bandage around his head.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Neutron," said Cindy.  
  
"Hi, Cindy."  
  
He made his way over to Jimmy.  
  
"How are you, Jimmy?"  
  
"Are you my father?"  
  
"I say that he still has amnesia."  
  
Just then the door opened. It was Dr. Andrews and Mrs. Neutron.  
  
"Hugh," said Mrs. Neutron frantically running towards Mr. Neutron what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"They said I could go. It was nothing serious."  
  
"Well the good thing is he could go today," said Dr. Andrews "the bad part is that he hit his head hard and he won't get his memory back unless someone takes him someplace he could remember."  
  
"That's good," said Mrs. Neutron hugging Jimmy tightly.  
  
After that Jimmy got dressed and they went home.  
  
Sorry about the story again. 


	3. At School

When they got home Jimmy went straight to bed because he was not hungry. Judy was very worried about him. Because she read some where that if you eat hospital food you would want some real food.  
  
"Hugh," said Judy "do you think that Jimmy is all right?"  
  
Hugh was playing with his little toy ducks.  
  
"Well, he did just come out of the hospital from a coma and now has amnesia."  
  
"Well Hugh you don't have to be so critical about it," said Judy angrily.  
  
"Sorry Sugarbogger, it is that my head is still hurting from when I fell."  
  
"Well let me kiss it and make you feel better."  
  
She kissed it and Hugh blushed a little.  
  
"Thanks, Sugarbogger."  
  
"Anytime Hugh."  
  
And Hugh went back to play with his little toy ducks.  
  
When Jimmy went to bed all he could was thinking about was Cindy. He did not know why but something inside of him just made him think of her. He changed his clothes and set his alarm clock for 7 o' clock. He could not sleep until four o' clock in the morning. Then when he went to sleep he dreamed that he and Cindy were at Paris and the were at the top of the Eiffel Tower and there were fireworks and they were about to kiss when his alarm clock went off. When he woke up all he could think about was that dream.  
  
"I guess before I had amnesia I liked Cindy," said Jimmy smiling.  
  
He took a shower got dressed and went down to breakfast.  
  
"Jimmy," said Judy giving Jimmy about four big pancakes, a glass of juice and some toast "you're father and I can't take you to school today."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we got to give you a surprise."  
  
"What is it mom."  
  
"We can't tell you until tonight."  
  
"Well then who is going to take me to school today?"  
  
"Well sense she felt a little responsible for your amnesia, Cindy will take you."  
  
"O.K.," said Jimmy shrugging.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Hugh.  
  
When he opened the door he saw Cindy.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Neutron."  
  
"Hi, Cindy how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So you are taking Jimmy to school?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"O.K. just let me get him for you. Judy Cindy is here to take Jimmy to school."  
  
"O.K. dear. Come on Jimmy, Cindy is here waiting for you."  
  
"O.K. Mom," said Jimmy finishing up his juice.  
  
When Jimmy walked to the door he thought of something.  
  
'What if I act nice to all the people at school. Just case we got off at a bad start.'  
  
Then he put on some "Michael Jordan Cologne". Cindy was waiting at the door.  
  
"Hi Cindy."  
  
"Hi Jimmy," said Cindy slightly so that no one could tell but she could fell her face get warmer.  
  
'Why am I blushing,' she thought 'I never blushed before I stood in front of Jimmy.'  
  
"Well we better go," said Cindy "we don't want to be late for school. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Neutron."  
  
"Yeah bye mom and dad."  
  
"Good bye," said Judy and Hugh in unison "and have a nice day at school."  
  
"I hope Jimmy will be O.K," said Judy.  
  
"Don't worry Sugarbogger he will be all right."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy were walking kind of slowly. Then they see the bus just taking off from the stop.  
  
"Great," said Cindy "we missed the bus. Well good thing the school is within walking distance."  
  
"Hey Cindy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you tell me about what kind of person I was at school?"  
  
"Well," said Cindy thinking what to describe him "you are the smartest kid in the grade, no the whole school. But." she trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You were a know at all brat and you were a soar winner."  
  
"Really? That's was how I was."  
  
"Yeap."  
  
"Well did I make any enemies?"  
  
"I think the question is "Who wasn't your enemy?" Everybody did not like you because you were all ways doing something to out do them."  
  
"So I don't have any friends?" said Jimmy sadly.  
  
"No, No you do have friends. Carl and Sheen. Carl is this tubby, has an obsession with llamas and wears glasses and Sheen is this skinny person with an obsession with Ultralord and is a little weird."  
  
"How come they did not come to visit me then?"  
  
"I don't know but I am going to find out."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"We actually were never really friends."  
  
"More like rivals," said a voice behind them.  
  
The voice belonged to Libby.  
  
"Hi Cindy, Hi Jimmy. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Hi Libby," said Cindy.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Jimmy."  
  
"I guess you don't know yet Libby."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Jimmy has got amnesia when he fell and hit his head hard."  
  
"Oh. That's sad. Are you feeling O.K?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks for asking."  
  
Libby blushed a little because nobody really asked how she was.  
  
"How long were you behind us, Libby?"  
  
"For about five minutes and listing to you talk."  
  
"But Libby what do you mean like rivals," asked Jimmy.  
  
"You must have got hit on the head hard. Both of you fought about everything and I do mean everything. About who was better: boys or girls, who had the better choice of music and who was the fastest. And that was not even the tip of the iceberg. It was like you two were born rivals."  
  
"I can't believe I was like that."  
  
"Well you were."  
  
As they were walking to school Jimmy was wondering how could he be like this. When they came to school everybody was looking at Jimmy and Cindy. Whispering and pointing at him. But only thing he did was waving and smiling at everyone and he was making all the girls melt. They were smelling his cologne and looking at his charming smiling. But nobody was pointing at Cindy because they knew that Cindy would beat them up with her Tai Chi. Then Carl and Sheen came up to them.  
  
"Is this Carl and Sheen," he asked Cindy.  
  
"Yeah," said Cindy angrily. "How come you two did not come to see your best friend."  
  
"Because my mom was so sure I had hit my head that she did not let me go," said Sheen.  
  
"How come that does not surprise me," said Cindy while Jimmy chuckled "what about you," pointing at Carl.  
  
"Sheen's mom called my mom and said what had happened and now she was worried about me. So how is Jimmy?"  
  
"He's got amnesia," said Libby.  
  
"What," said Carl and Sheen in unison.  
  
"We will talk about it later," said Cindy "but now we have to go to class."  
  
"Right," said Jimmy.  
  
"You go on ahead," said Libby "I have to get something."  
  
"O.K.," said Cindy.  
  
Libby went to Brittany.  
  
"Pass the word on," said Libby "meet in the basement of the school."  
  
Well how do like it. R/R Please. 


	4. He Remembers

Sorry about taking so long the next and final chapter. I had a lot of homework to do and I am very sick.  
  
The basement of the school all the girls in the school came down. It was a very large room but it seemed crowded because every girl in the school came down. And I do mean ever girl. From 9th grade to 12th grade.  
  
"We have to do something about Jimmy and Cindy," said Libby happily "we have to go and split those two up."  
  
"Yeah," cried everyone.  
  
"I say that at lunch we stampede them and steal Jimmy," said one of the 10th grade girls.  
  
"Yeah," cried everyone again.  
  
"I have an idea," said Libby " I will just sit with them during lunch and stall while you try and catch them."  
  
"Yeah," said everyone again.  
  
So at lunch Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby were sitting down at the cafeteria talking about how Jimmy got amnesia. When they heard footsteps, just like from Godzilla, from one of the exits and saw that every girl in the school was there.  
  
"You fell right into my trap," said Libby.  
  
"What are you talking about," said Cindy.  
  
"Me and the other girls in the school think that you should not hog this cute, sweet and charming Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy blushed.  
  
Then Cindy screamed "I am not hogging Jimmy."  
  
"Yes you are," screamed every girl.  
  
"And we are going to take Jimmy with us," said Libby.  
  
"Go on," said Carl and Sheen in unison "we will hold them off as long as we can."  
  
"Thanks," said Jimmy as he and Cindy ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Soon after they ran out of the school and were followed behind by the girls.  
  
"I guess Carl and Sheen could not hold them off for long," said Jimmy smiling.  
  
"I guess not," said Cindy smiling and blushing at the same time.  
  
They ran towards the same block Jimmy and Cindy lived.  
  
"Which house should we go in?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"I don't have my keys," said Cindy "we should go to your house."  
  
They ran to Jimmy's house and when they ran inside they saw that they had some decorations and some of Jimmy's inventions. They looked out of the window and saw that the girls were far up the block. Then Mr. Neutron heard the door close and went to the door to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hi Jimbo how come you are here?"  
  
"We were chased by some girls," said Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, Jimmy's got the old Neutron charm," said Hugh smirking.  
  
Then Jimmy looked at his inventions and he had such a bad headache that you could see a nerve. He had to go outside and sit on the porch. Cindy ran after him.  
  
"What's wrong Jimmy?"  
  
"I guess seeing all of my inventions made my hurt."  
  
"Maybe this will make it stop," said Cindy as she kissed Jimmy on the lips.  
  
Just then Jimmy closed his eyes tightly and said something.  
  
"Cindy is that you?"  
  
"Jimmy are you O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah I feel O.K."  
  
"Cindy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder," and he kissed her and held that kiss for along time.  
  
The End  
  
Please R/R. 


End file.
